An Open Mind
by Taylor-Maree
Summary: In every situation you should remember to have an open mind - Ron learns this the hard way. This is for the Horoscope Challenge.


This was for the Horoscope Challenge and I had: to be open-minded today - otherwise doors will close in your face! Think big and try to imagine new possibilities when you hear things that might otherwise just make you furious at the mere thought.

I hope that you enjoy it!

Beta'd by: Michy Drarry Shipper

* * *

Ron was furious. How could Harry? Right in front of him, his sister was crying her eyes out. She was devastated. Apparently, Harry had broken up with her. Ron was still trying to get the reason out of her, but she wasn't forthcoming, so either she didn't know or didn't want to tell. Ron didn't know which would have been worse as it would have to be terrible if she didn't want to tell him.

"Gin, please tell me why this has happened. You guys seemed so happy the other day," Ron said softly.

Most people figured he was a hot-headed git when it came to emotions and that sort of thing, and he was, however that was not the case when it came to his family, particularly his baby sister. The reason for that was simply that he knew them, had seem them develop, and therefore understood why they did the things that they did. Like Percy, for example – he knew why he had done what he had – that didn't mean that Ron had to like it, but the truth was, if someone that wasn't his family had done that, then he would have hated them a hell of a lot more.

Ginny apparently was thinking along the same lines.

"People would be shocked to see you like this," she said with a soft smile.

"Ginny, don't change the topic," Ron said more sternly.

Ginny sighed softly.

"I can't answer it. I don't know the reason why. All he said was that it was him, not me. No, no wait until I am done before you start spouting shit. I think it is true," Ginny said, sounding stronger than she had sounded in the last half-hour.

"True?! That is like the most common bull shit break up line there is!" Ron snarled.

"No, Ron listen," Ginny said desperately, grabbing at him as he tried to make his way to the door. "LISTEN!"

Ron stilled and looked at her to see how mad it would make her if he did leave. He sighed and sat down. There was never a good reason to test out a Weasely's temper.

"Thank you! As I was going to say, I think it is true, or at least he believed it was and that's what matters right? I… you can't tell anyone what I am about to tell. In fact, I don't want to even tell you!" Ginny stared at Ron.

Ron was slightly worried now. What could possibly be that bad? Ron realised that Ginny was waiting for him to confirm that he wouldn't tell, so he nodded quickly. Ginny took a deep breath.

"Idon'tthinkthathewasattractedtome," she quickly and quietly said.

"What?"

"I don't think that Harry was physically attracted to me. Don't make me say it again," Ginny hissed slowly and softly at her brother.

"But… Why?" Ron was stunned.

If Harry didn't find her attractive then why were they together in the first place? Why would he have kissed her in front of everyone?

"Ron… I don't think that Harry is attracted to any girls… That's why I am not in a screaming rage. I am upset, but to be honest, I am sort of glad that it happened, even though it has broken my heart…"

"Wha-what?" Ron was confused.

Was she saying Harry was gay and that was the reason that he broke up with her, but she is sort of glad? Wait… Harry was gay and they had been sharing a room for the last five years. Did Harry find him attractive? Why didn't he tell Ron that he was gay? How did that even work?

"Look, I have idolised Harry since I was a _child_ before I even _knew_ him. To be quite frank, I think I am more heart broken that he destroyed the imaginary Harry that I made up back then than the fact that we broke up. Even when we were together, I kept thinking things like; 'it will get better', 'this is what you wanted', 'I didn't think that he was like this' and hoping that he would soon become the Harry that I have been daydreaming about my whole life. That isn't normal in a relationship, is it? So, now that I have seen that he isn't the person that I want, I can move on. If we hadn't gone out, I would have been forever wondering what it would have been like to date him and wouldn't have had a chance at a normal relationship, but now I do have that chance!" Ginny finished with a soft smile on her lips.

Ron was bit confused that she was suddenly happy when not even ten minutes ago, she had been crying her eyes out, but he shrugged it off. As long as it make sense to her and it made her happy, what did it matter? Plus, the more important thing on his mind was that his sister seemed think that Harry was gay!

"What do you mean, that you think Harry isn't attracted to girls? What do you think, that he is some kind of faggot?" Ron spat out.

"Ron! How can you say that? He is your best friend and yes, I do believe that Harry is _gay," _Ginny replied.

"What should I say, Ginny? That he likes to take it up the arse? That he is a fucking pervert?"

Ginny could not believe that this was coming out of her brother's mouth!

"RON!" Ginny yelled, just as Harry walked into the dorm room.

He looked around, quite startled.

"Erm… is everything okay?" He asked awkwardly, whilst looking everywhere Ginny was not.

Ron was already red in the face and this made Harry flinch. It never went well for anyone when Ron was like this. Ron stood abruptly and stared at Harry. Harry shifted from one foot to another thinking about anything that he could have done in the last few days to make Ron _this_ mad. The only thing that he could think of was the break up, but that didn't make sense, since Ginny was alright with it and if she was alright with it, she wouldn't let anyone else make a big deal out of it…

Maybe she wasn't as alright with it as had Harry thought… Harry turned to Ginny to ask as much when Ron started screaming incoherently about faggots. Harry looked on in shock, as Ginny grabbed Ron by the neck and shoved him on the bed.

"Ron! I can't believe you! Why would you say that after I said not to tell anyone! And the fact is that he is your best friend, so who cares if he is gay or not!"

"That's not all it is about!" Ron roared back, trying to get back up, but Ginny stopped him.

Harry took a step back. He didn't understand what was happening. Did this mean that Ron had called him the faggot before? He had hoped that his friends could accept that he was… the way he was. It was a sore topic for Harry.

"Yeah, but faggots…" Ron started.

Ginny cut him off and nodded toward Harry who was still standing near the door pale white.

"I… I'm sorry. I… please… Sorry…" Harry made way to the door.

Ron paled.

"Harry stop. Harry calm down," Ginny said, as she slowly walked towards Harry.

Harry tried to grab the handle, but Ginny grabbed his wrist and dragged him onto the bed opposite Ron.

"Harry, what is wrong? Why are you so upset over this? You do know that it is not something that you have control over, right?" Ginny asked softly.

"I am not gay," Harry said, finally gaining control of himself.

"Harry…" Ginny whispered back.

"I don't think that Harry would want to be gay, Ginny. Just because you want an excuse for why he broke up with you, doesn't mean that you can say that sort of thing," Ron said, obviously rather going for the denial rather than face reality.

"I am so sick of this attitude, Ron! People can't decide if they want to be gay or not – it is just a fact! And there is nothing wrong with being gay! It doesn't mean that he will suddenly want to have sex with you, Ronald. In fact, it does not affect you in any way. Why do you can so much about what gay couples do with each? Are you interested or something?" Ginny was huffing by the end of the mini speech.

Harry was looking at his lap with his figures twisting around each other. Every few seconds he would look at the door.

"Love is love. How would you feel if someone told you that your love for Hermione was wrong and deformed?"

"I… but no one will," Ron replied, half in shock.

His brothers had always made fun of someone being gay and called people gay for not doing something because they were scared, so Ron had always considered homosexuality to be a negative thing. He had never meet a person that was gay before, so had never really had to think about how they would feel about all of that. Now he was thinking about it and it made him ashamed.

"But what if they did?"

"I… I would feel awful I suppose…" Ron muttered.

His eyes had been opened. He looked up at Harry to see him pale as a ghost and afraid. "I am sorry Harry. I didn't know any better, I suppose. I don't want to lose you as a friend again!"

"I don't know what you guys are talking about because I am not gay!"

"Harry, it is okay to admit it. As you saw with Ron, people will eventually come to understand, so there is nothing wrong with it," Ginny said calmly.

"She's right, mate."

"That is all good and that, but I am not gay," Harry said more firmly.

"Look, mate, it is okay. I know that my reaction wasn't good, but we can get through this together! I know that I will make mistakes, but I will my best to help and understand. I mean, after all that we have been through, this should be easy," Ron smiled encouraging.

"I am glad that you feel that way, but I am not and I will repeat, am not, gay!" Harry nearly ended up screaming it, as he jumped to his feet.

"Why are you getting so upset, mate? Look, my reaction was bad, but that is because I have never be taught otherwise, but I will learn."

"Ron, I am not gay!"

"Harry calmed down. Look, you don't have to admit it now, but know that we are here for you when you are ready," Ginny said softly as she rubbed his arm.

Harry wrenched his arm away.

"I AM NOT GAY!"

Ron look shocked, as Ginny simply said okay.

"I'm not gay! I am not a freak!"

"Harry…" Ginny whispered.

That was when it clicked for Ron and it made him furious. This was Harry's family's fault. They made him believe that he was a freak, that he was worth nothing and made him ashamed of who he was. Now, Ron felt that even if Harry had used his sister, he couldn't be mad at him. It wasn't really his fault, was it? He was just trying to be what he was taught was normal and fit in, because he thought he was a freak.

"Harry, mate, please calm down it is okay. You're not a freak. Just because you are gay doesn't mean that you are a freak," Ron stated.

He kept his voice to matter of fact as he knew that was the only way to get through to Harry when was like this. Ron knew that if he was to get emotional then Harry would only retaliate in the same way. Harry looked away from both of them as he blinked back the tears in his eyes. He felt ashamed about how he had acted, but it felt good to know that they understood. Harry nodded.

"Thank you," Harry whispered, "I have to finish my homework so…"

"Yeah, that's fine. We do this together, but when you are ready, mate," Ron said.

Harry looked at both of them to see that they both meant it. He nodded as he headed out the door. He knew that it was a long road ahead for him accept it but he was glad that he had his friends there for him no matter what and that was what made Harry happy. Ron looked at his sister and said, "Thank you." He didn't need to explain it as she knew. Ron was grateful that she was there to remind him that you should always keep an open-mind no matter what.


End file.
